


Hospital Visit

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hospital, IDK what this even is TBH, a bit of a sad ending, dont worry, no one dies, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla goes to the hospital for her broken thumb and meets a girl with a broken nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I have been very M.I.A. I just can't seem to bring myself to want to write lately. And whenever I do, I don't particularly like what I've written. I'm a mess. I don't even necessarily like what I've written here, but it was really just used as a warm up to get back into the groove of writing again. I might go back and revise this after I get comfortable writing again. But anyways. Enjoy this short drabble.

Carmilla was rushed to the hospital by her best friend. When it had happened to her, shock overtook her body, blocking out any pain she may have felt if it hadn’t.

“Really, Danny. I’m fine.” Carmilla groaned.

“Have you looked at your fucking thumb? You are not fine.” She was tense, speeding by about 10 miles.

Honestly, no. Carmilla hadn’t looked at her thumb. She can feel it now, the shock wearing off quicker than she would have liked. She can feel the pain now, but the intensity grew slowly, allowing her to adjust. Not to say it doesn’t hurt like a bitch, because it does.

“Dan,” She sighed.

“Carmilla, don’t give me any of your shit. Your thumb is dangling off of the knuckle.” She makes a scrunched up face, filled with disgust. 

Danny pulls into the hospital, quickly finding a parking spot. “Okay, come on.”

She helps Carmilla get out of the car, while Carmilla grumbled on about how she’s fine and doesn’t need any help. Danny let out a huff of annoyance. “Why am I even your friend?” She jokes.

They both enter the hospital, walking up to the front desk.

“Hi, my friend broke her thumb.”

The apathetic looking old woman behind the desk looked at Carmilla, her gaze dropping to her thumb.

“Sign these forms, then wait to be called in.” She says, her disinterested expression never changing.

“I’m gonna need you to sign these for me, Ace.” Carmilla raises her hand, attempting a thumbs up, only moving the bottom half of her thumb to raise, the other half hanging limp.

“Okay, gross.” Danny looks at her with distain evident in her features.

They’re about four pages into the paperwork when the front doors open again, two people entering urgently, rushing to the front desk, though the look of apathy never leaves the lady’s face. 

“Hello, my friend just broke her nose.” The person said, his voice panicky. 

The nurse at the desk sighed before handing the same paperwork Carmilla and Danny have, repeating the same thing she said to Carmilla. 

The two people sit across from Danny and Carmilla in the waiting room, the man’s leg tapping as he looks at his small friend, who’s trying not to wince as she shifts in her seat without moving her arm too much.

The girl, short and adorable, had a rag pressed up against her nose, the side pressed against her nose had blood seeping out of it.

“Oh, fuck.” Danny muttered as she noticed, accidently drawing attention to them.

“Oh this?” The short woman said. “You should see the other guy.”

Danny and Carmilla both arched a brow. Carmilla’s lips curved into a smirk. “Oh yeah? What did he do?” 

Before the girl with the broken nose had a chance to answer, her friend let out a sarcastic laugh. “Very funny, Laura.” He looked at the other girls.

“It was an accident.” He said, causing the smaller girl to elbow him in the ribs with what looked like all her might before wincing when she moved the rag against her nose.

“Ouch.” He muttered, roughly. The short girl, Laura, glared at him.

“Fuck, I got to go.” Danny said after checking her phone. “I’m going to be late to work.” She sighs.

“Go, I’ll be fine.” Carmilla tells her. 

“Alright. Behave yourself. Mind your P’s and Q’s. The doctors are here to help you. They are your friend. Obey them.” She points a stern finger at Carmilla.

“Got it, Xena.” She throws her a thumbs up, purposely using her bad thumb.

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” Laura said, turning away quickly.

Carmilla gave her an apologetic look. Danny walked out, leaving Carmilla by herself.

“Shoot that reminds me. I have to head to work, too. I don’t want to leave you alone.” He looks reluctant. 

“I can watch her.”

They both turn towards Carmilla, whose wearing a smug smile.

“I don’t need to be watched. I’m a grown woman.” Laura says.

Carmilla’s smile never wavered.

“I mean, if that’s cool with you.” The guy says, looking over at Laura.

“I don’t see a harm in it.” Laura says. “I’ll see you later, Kirsch.”

The boy, Kirsch, walks out, leaving Laura and Carmilla alone in the waiting room.

“I need your help.” Carmilla said, gesturing to the forms, then her thumb, which still hung loosely off of the knuckle, the skin swollen around it.

“Yeah, of course!” Laura moved to sit next to her, pulling the paperwork and pen out of her good hand and flipping to the page that she and Danny had left off on. 

“Okay, how’d the incident happen?” Laura looked at Carmilla, who seemed to finally lose a bit of her confident front. Her smile left her face and she bit her bottom lip for a moment before sighing.

“Okay, you can’t laugh.” She looks at the light brunette, her gaze serious. Laura nodded her head.

“I opened a door and my thumb got caught in the handle.” She said, looking Laura in the eyes, finally. Laura had a straight face for about five seconds before it began to contort and she used her empty hand to cover her mouth as she suppressed her laugh. 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh.” Carmilla grumbled as she looked in the opposite direction, truthfully to hide her slight blush. After a few more moments of Laura’s laughter filling the room, Carmilla couldn’t contain a smile as she looked back at Laura, who was busy writing down how Carmilla had broken her thumb. When the laughter died, Laura handed her the filled out forms. 

“Thank you.” Carmilla gave her a warm smile before standing and handing the desk lady her forms, then returning back to her seat.

“How about you?” The dark brunette said after a while, watching Laura fill out her own paperwork. The short woman looked at her.

“What about me?” 

“How’d you break your nose?” Carmilla turned towards her after readjusting her thumb, gritting her teeth a bit. 

“Oh, um, well I’m a journalist and for one of my classes we have to cover an actual story. So I was trying to get an interview with one of the sources and wasn’t watching where I was going and I kind of ran into a wall. But what actually broke my nose was when I fell and my phone, which I was using as a recorder, flew out of my hand and hit my right on my nose.” Laura winced at the memory. Or maybe the current pain. Carmilla wasn’t entirely sure.

With a chuckle, the taller woman nodded her head. “Nice, how –“ 

“Carmilla Karnstein?” The apathetic nurse called out. Carmilla looked over at the nurse, a bit annoyed at being interrupted. Standing up, she looks down at Laura.

“Will you be here when I get out?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, maybe. Hopefully.” Laura gave her a warm smile. Nodding, Carmilla followed the nurse to her assigned room where the doctor began working on her thumb. 

After an hour of getting the correct thumb cast, she was released and when she went to the waiting room, she was disappointed to find it empty. She moves to the front desk, thankful of the shift change, showing a new desk lady, who wears more of an enthusiastic smile. 

“Hello, do you know if there is a Laura in one of the rooms?” Carmilla asks, giving the lady a soft smile in hopes it will better her chances.

“Do you have a last name?” The helpful woman asks, her eyes scanning the log in sheet in front of her. Carmilla snapped her fingers with a gentle frustration as she realized she never got Laura’s last name. 

“Uh, no. All I know is her first name, and she came in with a broken nose.” The desk lady shook her head, saying she can’t help her.

Nodding her head in understanding, Carmilla grabs her jacket and bag off of the floor and walked out of the hospital, hoping to run into the small girl that caught her attention as she called a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. If it gets a lot of attention I might continue it and let Carmilla and Laura run into each other again. Please, please, please leave your praise and critiques down below in the comment section or send it to me on tumblr @ commanderpvppy.tumblr.com


End file.
